Devices and methods for monitoring sensors used in a vehicle are described in the related art in a variety of versions.
German Patent Application No. P 196 36 443 describes a method and a device for monitoring sensors in a vehicle. With this method and device, sensors, each of which represent different physical parameters, are monitored. The device contains means with which identically defined comparison variables are determined for at least two sensors on the basis of at least the signals they generate. This device also contains other means with which one reference variable is determined as a function of at least the determined comparison variables. On the basis of this reference variable, a sensor reference variable is determined for each of the individual sensors. This patent application describes, among other things, monitoring of a yaw rate sensor. Monitoring of yaw rate sensors is composed of several plausibility queries. For example, a query is performed for the yaw rate sensor, with the value of the signal generated with the help of the yaw rate sensor and the sensor reference variable generated entering into this query. To do so, a difference between the value of the signal generated with the help of the yaw rate sensor and the respective sensor reference variable is formed and compared with a respective threshold value. The following variables enter into the formation of this threshold value:
The value of the signal generated with the help of the yaw rate sensor, the identically defined comparison variable for a steering angle sensor, the value of the signal generated with the help of the steering angle sensor, a variable describing longitudinal velocity of the vehicle and a variable for the yaw rate, which takes into account the effects of transversely slanting road surfaces.
Systems for regulating the driving dynamics of a vehicle are known, for example, from the article "FDR-die Fahrdynamik-Regelung von Bosch" (Regulating Drive Mechanics--the Bosch Method) published in the automotive engineering journal Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift (ATZ), volume 16, number 11 (1994) pages 674 through 689.